Shego's Evil Beginnings
by nic2neko
Summary: This is a story of how Shego became a villain. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

It was a fairly quiet and rainy day in Go City as Shego and her brothers sat in the Go Tower, waiting for a new mission to pop up. For the past week things had become a bit dull for the group of crime fighters. Not one super villain tried to seek revenge on them or wreak havoc on their city.

Shego, young with long black hair and dark green eyes, sat on a chair in the corner watching as her brothers, Hego and Mego, argued as usual. She rolled her eyes, disgusted at her lifestyle. There had to be more to life than this, she often thought to herself. Somehow all this didn't feel right to her, like she should be doing something else with her life, even though she was doing something for the greater good and protecting people from evil.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

Some kind of evil was being carried out somewhere and it was up to them to do something. Shego turned on the screen and found a little red dot on a map of Go City near the Go City University. They all took off towards the Go Plane where they sped off ready to fight evil at its worst.

In a matter of minutes they landed on the grounds of the large University. Students were running everywhere madly, scared and not sure where to go next. Team Go took off to the Science lab where a big hole was blown into the side of the building leading to it. They saw what was once a fully functioning science lab, was now just a scrap yard with test tubes and mysterious liquids scattered all over the place.

Over in the corner a man stood laughing evilly to his group of large henchmen dressed all in red. The man was had a strange blue skin tone and wore a long blue lab coat with a black belt that hung tightly around his waist. His hair was black and tied back into a ponytail.

"Stop right there villain!" Hego called out pointing to the man across the room. The man slowly turned around facing them holding what appeared to be a vile with green liquid in it. Shego raised her eyebrow, wondering what this villain would possibly want with that.

"Put back whatever you have stolen and leave!" Hego ordered in his usual forceful bossy tone.

The man smiled wickedly at them and shook his head. There was something about his smile and the evil look in his eyes that caught her attention, something that she found strangely attractive.

"No way!" He barked in a deep voice. "Henchmen attack!"

Hego turned to Shego and said, "Catch him and take back whatever he took. We'll take care of these guys."

Shego sneered, how she hated being ordered around by her brothers…

As the henchman attacked her brothers, the villain had taken off trying to make an escape amongst the chaos.

"I don't think so!" Shego said pursuing him, her hands glowing green ready to attack him. She jumped high into the air and bounced off a wall avoiding a henchman that was blocking her way, and landed in front of the villain. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Give that back!" Shego snarled.

"No!" He exclaimed trying to avoid her. She grabbed him by his arm and twisted him around knocking him into the nearest wall. She reached for the beaker, but he dodged her, and made a break for the exit. She leaped at him and tackled him to ground. She fell on top of him, their faces inches apart.

"Give that to me!" She growled through her teeth.

He tried to wriggle out from underneath her, and instead landed on top of her. How awkward this was, she thought.

"Ha!" He spat with a smirk. He went to get up intending to leave her there, but instead she pulled him back down and rolled back on top of him.

"I won't let you have that!" She yelled her "claws" inches away from his face. He held her wrists back as much as he could, not wanting her nails to go through his flesh.

"Well why not? I need it. I'll do more with it than those nerds ever could!"

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"As if I would tell you!" He snorted.

"Well why not?" She shot back. He looked into her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Well…I….er….gah!" Shego felt like laughing as he stumbled to find the right words. He was distracted by how pretty she was.

"I'm evil and you're not!" He finally blurted out, pushing her away from him with his feet. He quickly got up and headed towards the door with the beaker still tight within his grasp, but before he even had a chance to make it that far she swiped him in the back with great force she didn't know she had. He spun around and without a seconds thought, Shego swiped him again, this time on the side of his face. He fell against the wall, wincing in pain. He slid down the wall and fell to the floor, dropping the vile of liquid at her feet. He could feel himself blacking out.

"Not like I enjoy being good…" She said looking annoyed.

"Join me then…" He offered everything slowly going hazy around him. She blinked confusingly. She had just ruined his evil plot and now he was asking her to join him.

"Why?" Shego asked.

The man chuckled and said, "Because being "good" doesn't suit you."

"Sure it does." She denied.

"Keep telling yourself that." He remarked with a very matter-of-factly tone in his voice, like he knew better. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he blacked out.

"Shego! C'mon let's go!" Mego called out.

The police were hauling henchmen out now. She took one last look back at the villain and suddenly felt sorry for him, but why should she feel bad for someone… so bad?

As they took off in the Go Jet, Shego's thoughts returned to the blue villain back at the University. Who was he? She wondered to herself while Mego drove them home.

"Are you ok sis?" Hego asked noticing how distant his sister looked as she stared down at the city below.

"I'm fine." She said not even looking at him. He just shrugged it off and began bickering with the Wego twins over what restaurant they were going to stop at for dinner later. Shego sighed and folded her arms in disgust. Why couldn't she have been an only child? She had to get away from them and this lifestyle, but how? She didn't even know where to begin.

Later on that day they finally decided to go to a local Italian Restaurant, which they often visited. So often, that Shego was beginning to hate spagetti. For this outing, they dressed casually so they could blend in with the rest of the crowd. Shego wore a pair of black jeans, a green tank top with a hoodie.

As they pulled into the restaurant parking lot, Shego noticed a nearby magazine stand. One of her favorite past times was browsing through pages of the latest fashion-trends and headlines. "I'm going to go pick up a magazine or two." She announced to her brothers as they each got out of the car.

"Ok, we'll get a table." Hego said while they parted and went into the restaurant.

Shego hardly noticed the man sitting on a stool watching her as she scanned through each magazine one by one trying to decide which ones she would like to buy the most. Finally her eyes came to a stop on one in particular called, "Villainess". She paused for a moment, her head tilted off to the side slightly, looking at the cover of the magazine wondering what contents lay inside the pages. She had never seen that magazine before, it must have been fairly new. Becoming a villain would be a total 180 degree change in her life, it was definitely something different and exciting. So with that in mind, she picked it up and began browsing through the pages. There was definitely some interesting things in it, things that definitely caught her attention. This was the magazine she wanted to buy more than any of the others, but what would her brothers think if they caught her reading it? She tried to think of a plan to fool them. With a sly smile forming on her mouth, she came up with the perfect excuse. She decided that telling them she was just "checking up" on all the villains was good enough.

She couldn't wait to get home and read it. Stuffing it in her purse, she strode into the restaurant to find that her brothers had found a table and had their heads buried in their menus. Why even bother? She thought. They ordered the same thing every time they were here, usually the cheapest thing on the menu. Hego was such a penny-pincher. She reluctantly sat down with them, fighting the urge to just leave them there and go home to eat something she actually wanted for a change. The whole time they were there her mind was on her magazine and she thought of nothing else.

Once they finished dinner they went back home. Shego immediately rushed to her room and shut the door, locking it behind her as she went. She plopped down on the bed and pulled the magazine out of her bag, eagerly dying to read it. She smiled contently to herself as she slowly flipped through the pages.

About halfway through the magazine she found a section called, "The want ads". She was surprised that it would even have such a section, and it did indeed have many openings. She skimmed through each of them curiously, wondering why a villain would put out an ad. Most of these were for office work at a place she never heard of called, "Henchco". Office work wasn't her thing. Shego knew she couldn't start off as a fulltime villain yet, but maybe she could start off being a side-kick to get some experience in the field first. She was already physically capable and would be perfect for the job temporarily till she got the knack of things.

Her eyes came to a stop on one listing in particular one posted by someone who went by the name of Dr. Drakken. Interesting name, she thought. The name alone caught her attention so she read further.

 _Looking for a full-time side-kick to help me in my conquest to take over the world. Pay is negotiable. Must be physically capable to perform many possibly heavy-duty tasks._

"Sounds great!" She said out-loud to herself. Now how would she go around to setting up an interview? She pondered. She scanned the page and found at the very bottom a small inscription, " _Contact the editors of VILLANESS for further information on any of the job opportunities listed."_

Shego picked up her cell-phone and dialed the number. A man picked up. "Hello, my name is Roger co-editor for Villainess. How may I help you?" He asked in a sort of robotic tone.

"Hi, my name is Shego. I was reading a listing in the want ads and would like to apply for a job." She told him in almost whispering, hoping her brothers wouldn't hear her.

"Who was it posted by Miss Shego?" Roger asked politely.

"Doctor…um…" She looked at the article again, not remembering the name. "Dr. Drakken!" She blurted out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But Dr. Drakken is currently incarcerated. Is there any other job you'd be interested in?" He told her. She frowned.

"No…thank you." Click.

She tossed the magazine on the table beside her bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. "I guess I won't become a villain as soon as I thought." She mumbled with a sigh. The only hope Shego had was that perhaps in the next issue there would be more job listings for a side-kick. In the meantime however, she was still stuck with her brothers and still stuck being something she didn't want to be anymore, a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

About a month or so later, Shego picked up another issue of Villainess and browsed through the want ads again in the hopes that she could find something. The situation with her brothers and being a hero was getting far too out of hand. She couldn't take it anymore. Unfortunately, this time when she looked at the classifieds she found less job opportunities than before. There weren't even that many office jobs. One thing did remain the same though, the ad posted by Dr. Drakken.

She stood there staring at the page wondering if this Drakken guy had gotten out of jail or something. From what she noticed, villains seemed to break out of jail a lot. She decided to call the number back and ask just out of curiosity.

"Hello, this is Roger, co-editor of Villainess, speaking. How may I help you?" It was the same guy again.

"Hi, this is Shego. I called about a month ago about a job."

"Oh, yes! I remember." Roger said in a happy tone.

"I was just browsing through the listings again and found that the position for Dr. Drakken's sidekick is still open. Is he out of jail by any chance?" She felt stupid asking such an odd question.

"Why yes he is! Would you like me to give you his number?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Roger slowly gave her Drakken's number so she could get down every digit.

"Thank you very much!" Shego said hanging up the phone. She immediately dialed the number, hoping he would pick up.

"Hello?" A deep voice said into the phone.

"Dr. Drakken?" She asked unsure if it was him. His voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Yes, this is he."

"Good…I mean! My name is Shego and I saw your listing for a side-kick in the Villainess magazine. I would like to apply for the job." She told him. There was a small pause, which made her nervous.

"Have you had any previous experience being a sidekick?" The mysterious man named Drakken asked.

"Well," Shego figured working alongside her brothers was kind of sidekick work. "Yes." She finally said.

"What about experience with villains?"

She fought them all the time so perhaps that was enough to count for experience. "Yes."

"I'll be honest, I'm in desperate need of a side-kick. Is it possible I can interview you today?" He asked.

Her eyes widened. "Sure!" She tried not to sound too excited, but it was really hard. Her life might change in a matter of a few hours. The taste was just too sweet.

"Good. Do you live near a town called, Middleton?" Drakken asked.

"Yes, that's the next town over." She replied.

"There's a place called Johnny's there. Do you know of it?"

"Yes. I've been there a couple of times."

"Good. I will have one of my henchmen meet you there in an hour, if that's alright with you?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." She agreed.

"I look forward to seeing you then Miss Shego." Click.

She couldn't believe it. She was actually going to be interviewed for a job as a villain's sidekick. What luck!

When she looked at the clock she couldn't believe what time it was. It was 5:00, if she wanted to be in Middleton by 6:00 she had to leave now. She ran out her bedroom door bumping into Hego on the way.

"Where are you going Shego?" He asked. She gasped in surprise.

"I uh….I have a date!" She lied.

"With who? Anybody I know?" Hego asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"What's his name?" He questioned further.

"You know, that's really none of your business. Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean I have to report everything to you." She snapped pushing him aside.

"Way to go sis!" Mego exclaimed raising his fist.

"Shut up!" She said pointing a finger at him waltzing by him towards the nearest exit. Mego folded his arms. Did she always have to be so grumpy? Shego ran and jumped into her green mustang driving off towards Middleton as fast as she could. She wasn't about to miss her chance at getting away from her life.

When she finally arrived at Johnny's in Middleton, she realized she hadn't a clue who she was looking for and she was 10 minutes early. Would he be here? She got out of the car and waited outside of the restaurant for him, eagerly awaiting his arrival.

Finally, a man walked up to her. He didn't look anything at all like she suspected. He was a big bulky man who wore a red jumpsuit, his face covered with a hood and mask. "Come with me Miss Shego." He said beckoning her to follow him. Shego followed him to the parking lot where this strange car was parked. The car had no wheels and no top.

They jumped in the "car" and when the henchman turned the key it suddenly began to move, startling her. She felt somehow that they weren't actually driving. She had felt no bump in the road…or anything for that matter. She felt like she was drifting through air. She didn't want to sound stupid, so she didn't bother to ask what kind of transportation they were in.

After what seemed like hours, they arrived at the lair. "We're here Miss Shego." The henchman said. Shego sighed in relief. For some reason that car made her nervous. She wasn't even entirely sure how it got her there.

"Follow me." He said jumping out with Shego following close behind. He led her through a series a great steel doors, before stopping at one.

"Dr. Drakken is in there." The henchman said pointing to the door that was in front of them. Before she could even say thank you to him, he disappeared. She looked around for a moment wondering where he could have gone that fast. Then turning to look at the door, she gulped, and opened it.

Shego found herself inside a large lab, she was surprised at the sight of it. On the other side of the room stood a man, hunched over a table welding something. She could see the sparks flying past his face that was hidden beneath a mask. Something about this man seemed very familiar to her.

"Dr. Drakken?" She asked announcing her presence to the man. He didn't seem to hear her. So, she cautiously walked towards him. The sound of the welding become increasingly louder the closer she got. Finally, she was inches apart from him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Aaaah!" He screamed making them both jump. He threw the torch up into the air and it fell to the floor with a clunk behind them. He quickly turned around and ran towards it to shut it off before a fire started. He didn't want to lose his new lair so soon, especially after he just paid the rent the week before.

"Dr. Drakken?" Shego asked again feeling awkward that she had startled him.

He took off his mask, "Yes, that's me." Drakken said with a nod.

Shego's mouth fell open in shock. She couldn't believe who she was looking at. It was the very villain she had fought only a month ago. His face had started to heal up. There was only one wound that was still clearly visible, that of a scar underneath his left eye.

He stared at her puzzlingly. "You must be Shego?" She closed her mouth and nodded her head. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

She sighed in relief that he didn't remember.

"No, I don't believe so." She lied. He just shrugged.

"So, Miss Shego. Do you think you have what it takes to be my sidekick?" Drakken asked.

"Absolutely." She said sounding perkier than she had intended. He stared at her for a few moments. She was rather attractive, he thought.

"Hmm. I'll tell you what. I'll put you on a trial basis. If you succeed the first mission, you're hired."


	3. Chapter 3

"When will the first mission be?" Shego asked, eager to get the job as quickly as possible.

"Today." He answered.

Shego smiled, she couldn't wait to do this mission no matter what it was, and she couldn't fail at all costs.

"Have you ever heard of Professor Dementor?" Drakken asked.

Shego shook her head, no, in reply. Drakken seemed surprised, wasn't she supposed to have experience with villains?

"Ok then…well that doesn't really matter. What I need you to do is break into his lab and steal this for me?" He took out a drawing from his pocket and handed it to Shego who examined it carefully so she wouldn't forget what it looked like. It was some strange round thing, she wondered what it did.

"What is it?" She asked looking up at Drakken.

He smiled, "I'll tell you that if you return with it."

"If? I will!" She spat out confidently with a grin.

"We'll see about that." He said, other applicants had failed before, why should she be any different?

"Come with me. I want to show you how you will get there. I invented it myself." He said proudly as escorted her through the long hallway and through the same series of doors that she went through when she came in. Finally, she found herself standing in front of the car that got her there.

"This is a hover-car. My henchman brought you here with it. Wasn't it a nice ride? No bumps in the road or traffic. Can't deal with that when you're taking over the world."

She agreed. He smiled and rubbed a hand over the hover-car, caressing it almost. "This is also how you will get there. It's fairly simple to drive." He jumped inside and helped her up. Her foot hit the side on the way up tripping her. She fell into his arms and they both fell backward onto the seat beneath them. She lay on top of him again, just as she had when she fought him last month at Go University.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" He asked again, looking at her closely, which wasn't hard considering their faces were mere inches apart. "Uh…no." She said pulling herself up, and sitting on the passenger seat, wanting to put a bit of a distance between them at least for now.

"I'm sorry." She added, referring to their awkward tumble into the hovercar.

"It's quite alright. It happens." Things like this did happen, but not to him, Drakken thought. How attractive she was. He never expected to get this close to someone so beautiful. The thought of her lying on top of him like this made him get butterflies in his stomach.

Drakken pulled himself up and sat beside her. "Ok, so here is the button to start it up." He immediately began to explain. He pressed the button, but there was no sound. She noticed the vehicle did rumble, like a car usually would.

"Now when you want to get it to go, you hold down this button." He said pointing to another red button on the left stick shift. Suddenly, a rocket flew out from the side of the hover-car and hit the wall in front of them shattering bits of debris everywhere around them. Simultaneously they both ducked underneath the dashboard shielding themselves from the bits of wall flying at them.

After all was clear, they peaked out from underneath the dashboard and looked around. There was a big hole in the wall in front of them, which they could see clear through. Drakken chuckled nervously, his face turning a shade of purple. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Wrong button."

He pressed down the green button on the right stick shift and the hover-car lifted up from the floor. Shego nodded, grateful that he didn't set off another rocket. It was his own invention and he didn't even know how to run it? What kind of villain was he? She thought.

After giving her a thorough set of instructions (and making a couple more mistakes) he let Shego take over. She was a fast-learner and picked it up easily. Drakken pressed another random button on the dashboard, and a screen popped up.

"That's a GPS. It will guide you to Dementor's lab." He jumped out of the passenger seat.

"You're not coming with me?" Shego asked, presuming (or rather hoping) he was going to join her for some reason.

"Uh…no. I have some other things I need to work on here. Good luck." Drakken said with a wave as he turned back towards his lab, and disappearing behind the door.

Stealing the weird thing Drakken had requested from Dementor's lab was a piece of cake. Shego snuck past the guards and after what seemed like hours, but in reality had only been a few minutes, she found the vault containing the device Drakken wanted. She infiltrated the locking mechanism with her power, burning it to pieces. The door swung open and right there in the middle of the vault it was sitting there waiting to be stolen. How wicked she felt as she picked it up and ran off with it. She heard the siren go off and the sound of thundering footsteps drawing nearer to her. Dementor had sent more guards after her, but it was too late. By the time they caught up to her, she had jumped in the hover-car and drove away leaving them all behind in shameful defeat.

When she returned to Drakken's lair she found him sitting by himself behind his desk. What she didn't know was that regardless whether she had managed to steal the machine or not, he had planned to hire her anyway.

"I got it Dr. Drakken!" She exclaimed running into the room. He looked up from the desk, he had been drawing blue-prints till then.

"Yess!" He said with a wide grin spreading across his face as she handed it to him.

"So, are you going to hire me or not?" Shego asked, knowing the answer. By the look on his face he would most assuredly say yes, and he did.

"Thank you Miss Shego."

Shego smirked, "Just call me Shego."


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, she didn't have to take orders from her brothers. She was now officially an evil side-kick and it felt great!

Drakken explained everything to her. What her wages were going to be, lodging, and duties. The one thing they disagreed on however, was "proper attire"…

"I'm not wearing that." Shego protested, folding her arms looking at a tailored red jumpsuit that looked like the ones Drakken's henchmen wore.

"My henchmen wear it and so are you." He said, trying to hand it to her, but she refused.

"No way!" She said shaking her head.

"Why not?" He asked, feeling slightly angry. He was after all her boss and if he wanted her to wear the jumpsuit, then she should.

"Because it's ugly and I'm not a henchmen. I thought we agreed that I'm your _side-kick._ Besides, mine looks better on me. Don't you agree?" She said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Drakken coughed and looked down at the floor instead, unable to look at her after that comment. Yes, she did look good in that outfit.

He agreed. "Fine. Whatever." He tossed it aside and walked back to his desk. That outfit, he thought. Where had he seen it before? Something about Shego was strangely familiar to him.

Suddenly, a guard came up behind her holding two suitcases. He tapped her on the shoulder making her jump in shock, her hand lighting up in green flames.

"Sorry, Shego. I didn't mean to startle you!" The henchman said, sounding terrified that he was being threatened by somebody with green glowing hands.

"Just make sure you don't do it again!" She snapped. This whole villain thing felt pretty good, like she could actually be herself.

He nodded and handed her, her bags. "You sent for these."

"Oh, thanks. I'll take them up to my room." She said taking them from him.

"I'll be right back Dr. D."

He squinted at her. He didn't like being called "Dr. D".

"Drakken." He corrected.

"Right." Shego said waving it off as she headed towards her new room, towards her new life in villainy.

Later on that night Drakken called her down to his lab. "What's up Dr. D?" She asked leaning on his desk.

"Drakken!" He snapped. Then taking a deep breath he asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Shego raised her eyebrows. He immediately blushed. He didn't mean for it to come out that way. "I mean! Not as a date, but as a…a…"

"I get it! Where did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well, there is this restaurant I've been wanting to try in Go City." He started.

"Go City?" She gulped.

"Yes," Drakken chuckled. "Hey, it matches your name. Shego…Go City." Shego forced a small laugh, but came out sounding awkward.

"Anyway, I think it's called "Buona Mangiata". It's an Italian restaurant." He explained. "You like Italian right?" Shego eyes widened. That was her brother's favorite restaurant.

"Yea, but I was thinking we could have Chinese." She suggested, hoping it would change his mind. It didn't.

"Nah. I had that last week." He told her. "I heard that place had some bad reviews." Shego lied.

"What do critics know? C'mon let's try it." He said with a smile, heading towards the hovercar. Oh no. This was her worst nightmare. If Drakken met her brothers, she would lose her job before she even got started.

A couple hours later they pulled up to the restaurant. It was packed. Maybe her brother's wouldn't see them amongst all these other customers. Drakken took her over to the far corner of the restaurant, which didn't bother her at all.

While trying to decide what to order he noticed Shego looking around nervously.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"No…I mean yes!" She said with a nod and a smile. Drakken shrugged it off and returned to his menu.

Maybe they weren't going to show? She thought hopefully to herself, staring at her menu. That would have been shocking. They were there practically every day.

"So what are you getting?" Drakken asked, placing his menu down.

"Um…not sure yet." She replied, still studying her menu. She definitely wasn't going to get spaghetti.

"I think I'm going to have lasagna…" He began to tell her, but Shego didn't hear the rest of what he said. All she heard was a loud booming voice from the other end of the restaurant. Her head whipped around to see Hego standing there, talking to a waiter.

"Shego? Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Drakken asked again. She turned her head to face him.

"Um…yes. I don't think you should get the lasagna. I heard someone found a bug in one of them." She lied. Their lasagna was actually quite good.

"But…" Drakken lifted his finger to point something out, but Shego shoved a menu in his face. She slunk down in her chair and buried her face in her menu, wishing she could just be invisible. Why couldn't she have that power instead?

"Hey, Hego!" Mego said poking his brother in the shoulder.

"What? Can't you see I'm talking?" Hego said.

"Yea, but look. Shego is over there and I think she has a date." He told him.

"I see. Well, let's go meet him. I have something I want to ask her anyways." Hego said pushing past the crowd.

"Sis!" He called out, waving at her. Her eyes darted in his direction.

"Oh no!" She gasped.

"I think maybe I'll have some spaghetti with…" Drakken began as he started to put his menu back down.

"No good!" Shego said pushing his menu back up, this time she pressed it hard against his nose.

"Hey!" He said pushing it down.

"What's the big idea!?" He snapped, looking at Shego for an explanation, but she was hidden behind her menu. He tugged it away from her and tossed it aside on the table.

"I was reading that!" She snapped back, reaching for the menu, but he stopped her placing his hand on top of her's.

"Hey Shego!" Hego exclaimed with a big warm smile. She scowled at him. Drakken looked back and forth from this guy that apparently knew his side-kick, to Shego.

"Hi." She said with a snarl.

"This must be your boyfriend." Hego said with a subtle critical look on his face, noticing that this guy she was with was holding her hand. Drakken blushed.

Before anyone could say anything Shego interrupted, "Excuse us." She got up and pulled her brother by his arm to another area of the restaurant where her boss couldn't hear them.

"Who's your boyfriend? He's the weirdest one yet." Mego said, with a smirk.

"Is he the reason you're moving out?" Hego asked disapprovingly. "How long have you been seeing this guy?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Shego growled.

"He's my boss." She told them.

"Your boss?" Hego asked, confused.

"Yes, my boss. Are you sad that it isn't you anymore?"

"Ooh!" Mego said with a chuckle. He loved it when Shego stood up to their brother.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him. Mego groaned and looked away. Hego looked over at her boss, trying to get a good look at him.

"That's him! That's the guy from the University! Shego why are you doing this?!" Hego spat, pointing to Drakken.

That was it. Shego snapped, unable to hold back her emotions. "Because I'm sick of all this! I'm sick of you forcing me to do things I don't want. You forced me to get a degree in Child Development and you forced me to be a hero! Well you know what, I don't care about people. I don't care about Go City. I'm doing what I want for a change. I'm not going to live out the life you want for me." She snapped back.

Drakken watched them from the table. Who was that guy? He wondered. Was he an old boyfriend? He felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of it. He had the urge to go over there and break it up. He watched the group of them. Something about them was familiar. The longer he watched them, the more he tried to remember. He had seen them some place before, but where?

Then it hit him. He ran his hand over his scar. Shego was the one that gave it to him. She was the one that foiled his plan a couple months before back at Go University. Was this a conspiracy? Was she and her friends trying to defeat him now by placing her undercover?

Shego swiftly turned and left them, starting back over to their table. She looked angry. "Who was that?" He asked.

"Nobody!" She hissed, picking up her menu. "Let's just eat and go." She added.

"Um…ok."

Their dinner was very awkward. Neither one of them said a word to each other as they ate. Until Shego noticed how jittery and paranoid Drakken had suddenly become.

"Are you alright?" She asked, feeling annoyed. Drakken had already knocked over two glasses of water and was now just staring at her, his eyes wide. She was beginning to feel uneasy.

"I'm alright…just great!" Drakken lied.

Shego sighed. "No you're not. Please, tell me what's wrong?" Not that she really cared at the moment. She was just majorly miffed that her brothers nearly ruined everything for her.

Drakken started twirling his fork around in his plate of spaghetti. "Well, it's was just those guys." He started.

She closed her eyes. This was it. He was firing her.

"So, like are you firing me?" She asked, rolling her eyes. It was just like her brothers to do this to her.

"Well, that all depends." He said, still twirling his fork around making a ball of spaghetti. "Are you spying on me?" He asked.

"What?!" Shego exclaimed. That wasn't the answer she expected at all.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a spy!" She replied.

"Even if you were, would you tell me?" He asked.

"Seriously?" Shego said looking at him with her eyebrows raised and her arms folded. He said nothing waiting for her answer.

"Well, if I was a spy then no…but I'm not." She assured him.

"Prove it." He dared her.

"Look, if you're that paranoid I'll leave." Shego said getting up, feeling disgusted…and it wasn't the food either.

"No, no. Please. I'm sorry." Drakken pleaded immediately regretting what he had said.

"Do you want me to stay or not?" She asked, feeling confused and hurt.

"I…I want you to stay. I'm sorry." He told her, looking away.

"Ok." Shego said, sitting back down. For a few moments she ate in silence, till she noticed that Drakken hadn't touched his food. He just stared out the window.

"Are you going to eat?" Shego asked, pointing to his plate of food with her fork. He looked at her with the saddest look in his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat.

"It's just that…I don't exactly find it easy to trust people anymore." He admitted.

She nodded, knowing the feeling. "Well, you can trust me."

"Whys that?" Drakken asked.

"Because I know where you live." She joked. Drakken laughed a little.

"Who were those guys anyway?" He asked changing the subject as he picked up his fork to finish eating his dinner.

"Jerks. I don't want to talk about it." She quickly said angrily shoving a piece of chicken parmesan in her mouth. Drakken simply nodded.

The rest of their meal was nice. So far this was a good start to a _bad_ career.

 **Years later…**

Shego was relieved to finally be back home after being forced to save her brother's powers from Aviarius. She stormed off to her room, leaving Drakken behind in his lab.

He sat down behind his desk, his hands folded into a conjoined fist on his lap, looking deep in thought. So, those were the guys from the restaurant all those years ago. They were her brothers. No wonder Shego was the way she was. He thought quietly to himself. Deciding Shego needed her space, he too went to his room, thinking about the day's events.

Later on that day, they met in the living room. Shego didn't say a word to Drakken as she plopped herself down on the couch beside him, till she realized what he was watching. "You're watching The Revengers again?! This is like, what, the tenth time now?" Shego spat glaring at the TV.

"It's a good movie!" He shouted back in defense of his favorite movie.

"Yea, if you're a nerd." She remarked, folding her arms. He grumbled and changed handed her the remote in defeat.

"Thank you!" She said snatching it from him, quickly changing the channel. She stopped it on some horror movie. Drakken hated horror movies, so he just zoned most of it out. He started thinking about Shego's brothers. Should he say something about it or just drop the subject completely?

"Can I tell you something?" Drakken said.

"No, but what?" Shego asked not looking at him.

"I knew who you were when I hired you. I knew that you were a hero." She looked at him, stunned.

"Huh?"

"Remember when I broke into that college in Go City and a group of heroes stopped me? That was you and you're brothers. It took me a while to piece things together. I still hired you anyway." He explained.

"Why?" She asked, dumbfounded. She didn't think he even remembered.

"Because I felt like my life wouldn't be the same without you." He said softly. He leaned his head towards her's, their faces inches apart. Shego could feel her heart pounding. Drakken had feelings for her all this time! Drakken pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She stared at him in awe. Never had she thought he would have been the first one to make a move. He pulled away from her and stared down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to assume that you feel the same way I do." Shego chuckled and held his hand.

"No, it's stupid for you to assume that I don't." She said, this time pulling him into a kiss. How wonderful it was. It felt like a great weight had been lifted for the both of them. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment after they finished kissing.

"Shego, why did you stay so long…after all the failures?" He asked, suddenly feeling inadequate.

"Because you needed me to. You needed me more than any other villain." Shego told him.

"Yea, because my schemes never work out right." He mumbled.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that you needed me because you have no one else…and because I have no one else. You're all I have Dr. D." Shego told him. Drakken smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered into her neck, giving her a hug. She pulled away from him.

"But now we have a problem." She said folding her arms.

"What?" He asked, surprised and slightly worried.

"I think we need to rewrite my contract. It clearly states that this would purely be a business relationship." Drakken stared at her for a moment, processing what she said, then laughed.

"What kind of relationship is it?" He asked.

"You'll see." She said with a wink, throwing him backwards onto the couch, giving him a deep kiss that they'll both never forget.

The end.


End file.
